Abrumadora coincidencia
by Queen Khione
Summary: Parte III: "Jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer es ser mal hombre". {Three-shot}
1. Parte I

_Regalo para Sara, con tanta tardanza, que siento vergüenza al publicar. Va con todo mi amor para ti, bonita, espero que te guste tanto como yo lo escribí. Creo firmemente que Felix se merecía un desarrollo en toda la palabra. Y Bridgette sus escenas cómicas para cazar a su enamorado._

* * *

 **Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **"Abrumadora coincidencia"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llovía a cántaros, Felix escuchó el repiquetear de la lluvia contra las ventanas superiores de la biblioteca y el rugido del viento, arrastrando consigo, las hojas desteñidas y secas de los árboles. El cielo ennegrecido por los densos nubarrones dejaban atisbar entre la espesura que la lluvia sería prolongada hasta bien avanzada la noche. Vio la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared, todavía le quedaba tiempo para estudiar antes de que cerraran. Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia sus ejercicios de matemáticas, la mayoría de ellos ya completados y revisados. Llevaba tres horas ahí y el cansancio se hizo notar en su postura; tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, los hombros caídos y las piernas estiradas bajo la mesa.

Felix no podía estar tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio, mucho menos, quedarse estático en una sola posición; agradecía que, como Chat Noir, podía mover su cuerpo con la libertad deseada para gastar la energía contenida en su cuerpo. Sintió a Plagg removerse en su bolso, inquieto, seguramente aburrido y hambriento; le dio un golpecito al bulto que se formó, advirtiendo de que se quedara tranquilo. El kwami, no obstante, obstinado y testarudo por naturaleza, abrió la cremallera antes de asomar la cabeza por uno de los compartimentos.

—Ya me aburrí, vámonos ya, ¡esto es horrible!

Felix inspiró hondo, apelando a su empobrecido lado paciente. Cerrando sus ojos, aplastó la cabeza de la criatura, ocultándola de cualquier ojo curioso.

—Sabes que tienes prohibido salir, quédate ahí.

—Ugh, ¡eres un niñato injusto!

—Come algo de mi comida, tengo suficiente —siseó Felix, adivinando el origen de la frustración de Plagg. La mayoría de sus pataletas eran a causa de estar hambriento.

—Ya no hay nada.

—¿Qué? —el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no era posible que una criatura de ese ínfimo tamaño comiera la ración de un adulto humano—. ¿Te comiste todo?

El tono de voz recriminatorio llamó la atención de quienes se encontraban un poco más allá, estudiando al igual que Felix o, al menos, intentándolo. A la hora de almuerzo la mayoría de los estudiantes no tenían los ánimos necesarios para internarse en las profundidades de sus respectivas materias.

—Silencio, por favor —pidió una de las encargadas de la biblioteca—. Es bueno respetar mutuamente las reglas del departamento. Por favor, guarda silencio, los demás estudiantes intentan concentrarse.

Felix sonrió con dificultad.

—Entiendo, no volverá a suceder.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó hacia un carrito que estaba en la estantería de humanidades, continuando con su trabajo. El rubio suspiró y le dio una mirada molesta al kwami. Plagg escondió la cabeza, risueño.

—¿Ves? Eso te pasa por no ser considerado.

—El único que no es considerado aquí, eres tú, te comiste toda mi comida y no me dejas estudiar —sin nada más que agregar, Felix cerró la cremallera de su bolso, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Siguió estudiando, sin la misma energía que antes, pero su grado de compromiso personal por lograr perfectas calificaciones, sumado a su responsabilidad, eran superiores ante cualquier distracción. Felix estaba condenado a ser víctima de desventuras, situaciones vergonzosas, incómodas, agrias, pesarosas, poco amigables y agotadoras. Él tenía que esforzarse el cuádruple, si era necesario, para lograr lo que deseaba entre tanto evento desalentador. No se sentía bien si las cosas no estaban bajo su control, por eso, muchas veces, era objeto de burla entre sus familiares y compañeros de escuela por su horario y actividades meticulosamente ordenadas durante el día.

Pero pasada una hora, ya no pudo continuar, no cuando oyó el sonido de su estómago retorcerse exigiendo algo de comida. Abrió la mochila, buscando _ese algo_ para comer, pero los ojos de Plagg y la sonrisilla inocentona, le recordó que no tenía nada con qué alimentarse. Porque cierto kwami se había devorado todo en unos minutos.

Entonces la tarde de estudio se vio abruptamente interrumpida. El cerebro no trabaja bien sin alimento.

El joven frunció el ceño, malhumorado.

—Tengo hambre —informó Plagg, fingiendo desinterés en que su dueño padecía de lo mismo.

—Hmmpt... —gruñó una palabrota por lo bajo, hastiado.

Felix se puso de pie.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, elevándose.

—Plagg, quédate quieto. Y sí, nos vamos.

Como siempre, el kwami se salía con la suya.

Guardó sus cosas, mientras lo hacía, la sala de la biblioteca se iluminó por un instante. Se escuchó el trueno un segundo después. La tormenta se había intensificado. Felix se acomodó el abrigo, el bolso y cogió su paraguas. Caminó entremedio de las estanterías altas, hacia la salida, Plagg iba celebrando la ida tarareando una melodía de un aviso comercial.

A Felix, por supuesto, no le agradaba la idea de tener que irse antes.

Iba pensando eso cuando una silueta muy familiar detuvo su andar. Bridgette. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas, sola, durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos. Observó sus cosas y notó un detalle.

—¿Por qué nos detuvimos? —pregunta, Plagg, al sentirse atascado en el bolso.

Pero la respuesta saltó a su vista; la chiquilla que acosaba a su dueño estaba profundamente dormida, se podía apreciar por la respiración pausada y honda.

—Es Bridgette —murmura el joven, pensativo.

—Sí, eso es obvio, ¿no? —repuso, Plagg—. Ella viene a aquí a menudo a molestarte.

Felix ya no podía decir si era correcto usar la palabra _molestar_ ; Bridgette se le acercaba a hablar cuando se encontraba solo, sin nada tan importante que prestara toda su atención; a veces, sus conversaciones eran un buen descanso entre tanto estudio. Los años juntos como compañeros de instituto sirvieron para conocerse un poco mejor, recíprocamente. La muchacha sabía en qué momentos acercarse a su enamorado y en cuáles no. El entusiasmo de Bridgette, sin embargo, fue perdiéndose con el tiempo; transmutándose en un sentimiento más serio, calmo y maduro. Quizá ya no tan apasionado.

Justo cuando Felix parecía acostumbrarse a su ánimo bullicioso, carcajadas estridentes y palabras insistentes, ella cambió. Y se preguntaba, en esos ratos de descanso que se permitía entre sus panoramas, si había sido _su culpa._

—¿Qué esperas? —vuelve a decir, Plagg—. Tengo hambre y...

Felix se quitó el abrigo y lo puso, con cuidado, sobre los hombros de Bridgette. La enorme prenda de color carbón cubrió por completo el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha, brindándole el calor ajeno.

Plagg abrió los ojos enormemente, sin creer lo que estaba viendo frente a sus narices. Iba a comentar algo al respecto, pero su dueño no lo dejó:

—Nos vamos.

Sin nada más que agregar, salieron de la biblioteca y la lluvia los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

 **.**

Aún no anochecía cuando apareció el akuma, Felix estaba parado en el autobús; de sus ropas escurría agua, tenía el cabello apegado a cada lado de sus mejillas y frente, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos al sostenerse en uno de los barandales del pasillo y le temblaba el labio. Todo su aspecto era deplorable, a diferencia de los demás pasajeros, él era el único que no llevaba un abrigo para protegerse de la lluvia y la gélida temperatura de invierno. Le castañeaban los dientes y se cuestionó de su impulso amable. Intentó no pensar en sus arrepentimientos por haber dejado su abrigo a Bridgette. Era lo mejor.

El autobús frenó de golpe y Felix se sostuvo fuertemente del barandal. Se escucharon gritos y el estrépito de un impacto metálico ensordecedor que ahogó el sonido de la lluvia. El joven miró rápidamente por las ventanas del bus, pasando sus manos por el vidrio para quitar el vapor adherido a ellas.

—Tendremos que esperar —informó el conductor, ante la expectación de los pasajeros—. Acaba de ocurrir un accidente...

Se oyeron otros ruidos cada vez más fuertes y, de la nada, apareció la silueta de Ladybug surcando los cielos, impulsada por su yoyó, dispuesta a proteger la ciudad. Felix abrió sus ojos de golpe y pidió bajarse en el acto. La lluvia había menguado, porque una fina cortina de agua caía desde el cielo oscurecido, sin impedir la vista.

Felix corrió por las calles, acercándose a la fuente de tal fragor, los vehículos estaban detenidos por las veredas, había atochamiento en las calles y la gente se bajaba de sus carros para escapar. Un poco más allá, Ladybug estaba enfrentándose a un enorme hombre que destruía todo a su paso con sus descomunales puños; el asfalto de la calle se hacía añicos bajo su fuerza.

 _Oh, no._

El joven miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar en el cual transformarse, entre tanta gente, pero un gemido lo estancó en su sitio. El sujeto había golpeado a la heroína de París.

—¡Plagg! —gritó, se escondió tras un vehículo.

Salió a su encuentro, tan rápido como sus movimientos le permitieron. Ladybug estaba sentada en el suelo, llevaba algo puesto, pero Chat apenas y le prestó atención. Se interpuso entre ella y el criminal, deteniendo el puño destructor que iba destinado al delicado rostro de la muchacha.

—Justo a tiempo —sonrió, haciendo esas apariciones abruptas y fortuitas que tanto le gustaban. Giró el torso y le asestó al hombre una feroz patada en el abdomen, empujándolo violentamente hacia atrás, chocando contra un griffo.

—No te creas, tenía todo controlado —soltó, Ladybug, mirando hacia un lado, todavía sentada en el mojado asfalto. No muy contenta de que él la viera así.

Chat le regaló una mirada cándida, una reverencia de todo un caballero y la ayudó a pararse, aprovechando el breve instante que tenían, mientras el sujeto intentaba recuperarse de la paliza, metros más allá.

—No te ha dado muy duro, ¿o sí? —quiso saber él, preocupado.

—¡Oh, no! —gritó ella, al reparar en un detalle, una vez de pie.

—¿Qué? ¿Te ha lastimado? —pregunta, Chat, asustado. Colocando sus manos sobre los estrechos hombros de ella.

—No, claro que no —responde, como si la sola mención de esa posibilidad fuera imposible—. Se ha estropeado.

Sus ojos apenados.

—¿Qué cosa?

Ella le enseñó el saco color carbón que llevaba puesto, la caída y la pelea habían hecho que una parte de la prenda se rasgara. Incluso si fuese reparada, arruinaba toda la simetría y elegancia del diseño. El abrigo se veía costoso, observó Chat.

—¿Por qué usas eso? —el joven frunció el ceño, sobre todo porque, el diseño y la tonalidad del abrigo, se le hacía familiar. Incluso la sensación de la tela.

Ladybug se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios.

—Un secreto.

El sujeto corrió hacia ambos para volverlos a atacar, ya recuperado, pero antes de ponerse Chat Noir en guardia para detenerlo, Ladybug fue al encuentro del hombre.

—¡Pagarás por lo hiciste! —sentenció ella, enojada por haber roto el abrigo. La joven arrojó su yoyó, rodeando las piernas del sujeto; cuando estuvo segura de que había suficiente cuerda alrededor de éstas, tiró con fuerza. La caída fue inevitable.

Un minuto después el hombre corpulento yacía de bruces en el suelo, noqueado, ya liberado del akuma. Chat contempló el resultado del enfrentamiento, incrédulo y sorprendido. En ocasiones, ambos podían volverse muy eficientes en sus respectivos trabajos, pero sacar la vuelta era algo que Chat no gustaba quitar de sus aventuras heroicas; le daba ese toque especial que era menos aburrido y monótono. Algo que, por el contrario, no agradaba a Ladybug; ella prefería hacerlo todo lo más rápido posible.

—Pero qué... —murmuró, acercándose a ella—. Eso fue...

—¿Sencillo? —aventura, Ladybug—. Sí, lo fue. Resultó ser un bruto, usaba poco el cerebro, mucho ruido, pocas piedras. Te dije que tenía todo bajo control.

—¿Todo esto por un abrigo?

La joven le sonrió apenas, se quitó el saco, pasando los dedos por el tajo de la tela gruesa, lamentando, para sus adentros, usarlo en plena lucha. No se sentía nada bien por el desenlace de los hechos.

—No es mío —confiesa ella, empezó a llover y la gente fue asomándose de sus escondites para ver lo que sucedía, porque el estrépito de la pelea había cesado.

—¿De quién es?

—Un _amigo_.

A Chat no le gustó el término; _amigo_ , casi sintió celos.

Ladybug dobló el abrigo y algo cayó de los bolsillos. Una tarjeta.

Felix la reconoció enseguida, era _su_ credencial para pedir libros en la biblioteca. Y el abrigo que la heroína de París usaba, justo frente a sus ojos, era el _suyo._ Vio la etiqueta que asomaba entre el doblez, comprobando sus conjeturas. Ella suspiró y recogió la credencial del suelo, limpiando el barro de ésta e ignorando el desorden emocional de su compañero.

Antes de que él pudiera articular siquiera una palabra, debido al shock extremo, Ladybug ya estaba por marcharse. Intentó detenerla, pero ya era tarde, desapareció entre los tejados de los edificios y la neblina de las calles adoquinadas.

El cielo se iluminó por un relámpago aislado. Felix estaba demasiado absorto, para notar, que la lluvia descendía abundante sobre sus hombros, le goteaba la barbilla y el cabello desprolijo caía a cada lado de su rostro.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¿Les ha gustado?**_ Como ven, partí de una idea que es bastante base para algunos shots, incluso para los fics de la serie 3D. Puede que aquí todos me digan, ¿es eso nada más? ¿Tan cliché? Pero aquí es cuando yo pongo mis piezas y le doy la profundidad merecida, ¡no se alarmen! Lo tengo todo calculado xD

Me gusta el Felix y Bridgette, fue el motivo por entusiasmarse, creo que por el 2012 con la serie de MLB. Después me llevé la decepción de que el proyecto inicial no se llevó a cabo, se bajó la edad dirigida, quedando un serie para "niños". Pero bueno, es lo que hay, si no hubieran hecho la serie 3D, no tendría probablemente a mi bello Nathanaël.

Me gusta Felix, principalmente, porque me enamoran los desarrollos de los personajes complejos. Todo lo enriquece más.

 **Será three-shot.** Publicaré en unos días, si tiene buena recibida, probablemente me anime a publicar la **Parte II tan rápido como el viento xD**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Parte II

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **"Abrumadora coincidencia"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Felix caminaba por la vereda, erguido, tenía la postura de un muchacho que, aún para su corta edad, era seguro de sí mismo y no le daba explicaciones a nadie. No andaba por la vida perdiendo el tiempo, ni mucho menos, cometiendo _tontos_ errores. Eso habría pensado alguien al verlo días atrás. Ahora, contra todo pronóstico y muy a su pesar, topaba con cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino a causa de perderse en sus cavilaciones. Ya estaba cansado de pedir disculpas a los transeúntes parisinos y a los turistas que merodeaban por las calles adoquinadas, debido a su torpeza, chocando con él. Parecía un chiquillo.

Y, es que, imponiéndose a su rutina diaria, a sus pensamientos alejados de tonterías, a sus planes especiales, a sus horas de estudio y deportes, cuando leía un buen libro, conversara con la señora que vendía en la tienda de té, cuando hablaba con los maestros en busca de una solución a una duda...

Aparecía Ladybug, aparecía _Bridgette._ Aparecía la materialización–en una muchacha bajita y animada, de aspecto tan simple que ni siquiera, un hombre como él, voltearía a verla por la calle–de todo lo que lo mantuvo obsesionado por un par de años.

Bridgette era Ladybug. _Su dama;_ el granate en sus noches, el intenso azul del mediodía, el ardor en el pecho y, también, la tentación de tocarla.

Felix ya no prestaba atención a sus cuadernos; con la cabeza en temas más densos y alarmantes para su persona, de pronto las matemáticas podían esperar, el informe de física y el buen libro de detectives que estaba leyendo.

Miró hacia la ventana de su habitación, la luna le devolvió la mirada. Todo era confuso, lento, él necesitaba encontrarla, encararla, descubrirla, quería saber... quería...

« _Cálmate. No debes pensar impulsivamente_ » se dijo, en un amago por controlar el ansia. Tenía que pensar mejor las cosas. Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de su frente, todo este embrollo le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. Tomó el último sorbo de su infusión y se encaminó hacia la sala de estar, estornudando. La lluvia había hecho lo suyo, haber terminado empapado hasta los huesos, le bajó las defensas lo suficiente para pescar un resfriado.

Plagg estaba sentado en una almohada, viendo a un hombre gordo y risueño en la televisión, preparando platillos en base a queso.

—Plagg, tenemos que salir.

—No, ¡está en la mejor parte! Mira, está derritiéndose el queso —protesta, arrugando su frente—. Él es un genio, esto es magia.

—Eso lo puedes hacer con la magia de un microondas —dijo, Felix, colocándose a un lado del aparato, dispuesto a apagarlo.

—Pero tú no me haces nada de esto, eres un niñato mal educado —gruñe, Plagg, viendo la tele apagarse.

—Puedo comprarte uno de esos, si me acompañas esta noche. Ya sabes, tenemos guardia.

No era como si Plagg tuviese opciones, bastaba una simple palabra de Felix para que él acudiera al portador para entregarle las cualidades necesarias. Sopesó esa propuesta, le gustaba, Felix debía de estar de buen humor para darle el favor a él.

—Que sean dos. Y tienes que comprarme el pan crujiente de queso también.

El rubio cerró sus ojos, exhalando aire. Nunca se conformaba con nada; siempre tenía que salirse con la suya. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando al kwami con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hecho.

Plagg sonrió.

Un instante después, Chat Noir saltaba los tejados, avanzando uno por uno, sin lograr ocultar su ansiedad. Era común hacer patrullaje por las noches, había sido un acuerdo junto a Ladybug para mantener la ciudad más estable. París gozaba de ser uno de los sitios turísticos más emblemáticos, eso hacía que, incluso avanzadas las horas por la noche, la actividad no cesara.

Se detuvo en la parte más alta de la catedral Notre Dame, que alcanzaba a reflejarse en las aguas del río Sena; aquel era el punto de reunión la mayoría de las veces. Como héroes, también estaba considerado el trabajo sucio en sus labores. Si no aparecía un akuma por la noche, Ladybug y Chat Noir caminaban por los tejados, observando desde la oscuridad, quién sufriera alguna mala pasada. Dentro de sus "panoramas" estaba cuidar de los adolescentes borrachos que terminaban desmayados en la calle. Evitaban una desgracia peor para ellos y arrastraban sus cuerpos inertes y pesados a la vereda y Chat, haciendo uso de su humor malicioso, disfrutaba de verterles agua fría para despertarlos.

Impedían algún robo con intimidación, peleas pandilleras, consumo de drogas y cuidaban de las señoritas perdidas.

Para ser simples muchachos, que alcanzaban a tocar la adultez con la yema de sus dedos, había una gran carga de trabajo que, de alguna manera, solía repercutir en sus vidas privadas.

Félix intentó aprender a vivir con ello; ser estricto con su horario fue la solución más factible que encontró para no provocar consecuencias desastrosas. Lo que menos deseaba era obtener resultados negativos, sumados a su _mala suerte._

La esperó un buen rato allí, sentado sobre una gárgola de piedra; que vigilaba los recovecos de las avenidas al igual que él. Descubrió que estaba deseoso por verla. No sabía ni que decirle, si preguntarle por cómo se encontraba, merodear en un tema vago y aburrido, antes de saltar a lo más importante abruptamente.

Felix, bajo la máscara de Chat, sopesó sus opciones.

Se preguntó si era mejor encararla siendo Ladybug o Bridgette. Era la misma persona, ¿verdad? Él necesitaba saberlo, la duda seguía residiendo en sus cavilaciones.

Pasó una hora, dos, tres... ya no había gente en las calles. Chat Noir suspiró decepcionado, pasando una mano por su revuelta cabellera, cansado y malhumorado. Cerró sus ojos, escuchando el sonido relajante del río.

Bueno, la vería mañana, en la escuela; probablemente se acercaría ella a entregarle el abrigo.

Una sonrisa asomó por su boca; no podía esperar.

 **.**

Bridgette no fue a clases el día lunes, tampoco el martes, ni el miércoles, mucho menos el jueves y el viernes ni rastro se vio de ella en el instituto. Felix resopló hastiado. La semana se había hecho eterna, tediosa y fatalmente improductiva.

 _¿La razón?_

No podía retirar de su mente el deseo insufrible por saber quién era, _realmente,_ Bridgette.

La incertidumbre lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, tanto, que sentarse sobre su escritorio a repasar materias, se convertía en una odisea.

Extrañaba su credencial de la biblioteca, no podía pedir novelas policiales para distraerse si no la tenía; le parecía absurdo pedir una nueva y pagar si él sabía dónde se encontraba la suya. Sólo necesitaba que Bridgette le devolviera su abrigo.

Tampoco pudo encontrarla por las noches, Ladybug no iba a sus encuentros, ni siquiera a los puntos que ellos establecieron en un mapa, para hacer la rotación de vigilia durante la semana. Esto se estaba volviendo un embrollo de lo más desagradable para Felix. Probablemente, como Chat gustaba de pasear un rato y perder el tiempo, pero siendo Felix, él sólo deseaba resolver las cosas lo antes posible.

Y, al percatarse de que esta situación no estaba bajo su control, lo amargó de sobremanera.

Plagg veía a un niño reclamando por un dulce. Felix rara vez comentaba de sus trancas a alguien, por eso, le sorprendió que una tarde, de esa semana eterna para su dueño, le comentara que Bridgette no aparecía. Incluso reveló con algo de dificultad, que estaba preocupado por ella. Puso esa cara de siempre, impasible, poco interesado. Esa cara de póquer que estresaría a cualquiera. Plagg notó lo contrario en su postura y voz. Felix no era bueno para mentir.

« _No lo puedo creer, le gusta la mocosa_ » pensó, ocho palabras dichas por su dueño le bastaron para leerlo. Plagg era un observador muy intuitivo cuando se lo proponía.

Lo veía venir, honestamente. Había notado a Felix diferente desde hacía unos meses con respecto a la chiquilla ruidosa que solía, años antes, acosarlo calurosamente con palabras amorosas y alegres. Fue un cambio tenue, pero profundo, casi _doloroso_ , casi _indistinguible_ tras esa mascara de seriedad.

Plagg sintió lástima de ella en algunas ocasiones, cuando su dueño era muy frío, mal educado e hiriente. Cuando oía sus conversaciones, veía a través del espacio de la cremallera el rostro entristecido de la muchacha, los ojos decaídos y podía jurar escuchar ese corazón pequeñito romperse.

Cada vez que tenía oportunidad de jugarle una mala pasada a Felix, lo hacía con motivo justificable, debido principalmente por sus malas acciones. Muchas veces el kwami del portador estaba encargado de guiar al escogido, para impedir un mal uso de las cualidades adquiridas.

Plagg entendía muchas cosas, pese a su carácter mañoso y glotón. Sabía que Felix comenzó unos meses atrás, después de que Bridgette no lo buscara con la misma intensidad que antes, a lamentar la distancia. Y a culparse por el mal trato que provocó, progresivamente, a alejarla de él.

Con tardanza, descubrió sus malas actitudes hacia quien, en un principio, nunca deseó su mal y sólo quería pasar un tiempo con él.

Para Felix, un agrio regusto en su boca emergía cada vez que veía a Bridgette caminando por el aula, sonriente, ladeando su boca a todos, excepto a él. Cuando pasaba a su lado y ya, la calidez que desprendía su esencia, se desligó de sus conversaciones, la forma de sus ojos al mirar y el tono de su voz. Él estaba al tanto de que la había herido, tanto así, para apartarla.

Y entonces, el joven rememoraba, al verla tan distante, las palabras frías y duras que le dijo cuando su paciencia se acabó. Siendo la última vez en que ella lo buscó.

 _«¿Quieres dejarme tranquilo, Bridgette? No tengo tiempo para tus habladurías, vete a charlar con alguien que sí tenga ganas de oírte. Estoy ocupado»_

Ahora se arrepentía de ello. Sabiéndose cruel, Felix necesitaba hablar con la muchacha para resolver sus dudas que lo carcomían por dentro, _quería charlar_. Estaba dispuesto a descubrir si Bridgette era Ladybug, aunque le costase la cabeza. Procuró, después de la primera vez que la buscó, a cuidar bien sus movimientos si no quería resultados terribles, existía la posibilidad de que sus conclusiones fuesen erradas.

Internamente, temía de _esa brecha de error._

Sin muchas expectativas positivas, hizo patrullaje como siempre cada vez que caía la noche. La encontró, no obstante. Era viernes. Estaba sentada en el borde de la catedral Norte Dame, en la parte oeste, balanceando sus piernas, mirando las calles que se veían diminutas bajo sus pies.

Chat corrió más deprisa, subió ayudándose del bastón que fue extendiéndose hacia arriba, hasta que, se detuvo frente a ella.

La joven le sonrió inmediatamente, el viento le despeinaba los mechones cortos que coronaban su rostro. No, no era un espejismo.

 _Era ella de verdad._

—Hola, Chat.

—Hola... —la voz ida de él llamó la atención de la muchacha, frunció un poco el ceño; la sombra de Chat descendía en su cara, tapando la luna que parecía un párpado caído.

—Te extrañé —dijo él, sin pensar—. No te vi en toda la semana.

Félix dijo eso más por Bridgette que por su otra identidad.

—Oh —ella se sonrió de repente, intentando retirar esos pequeños mechoncitos que le hacía cosquillas en el cuello—. Estuve un poco ocupada. Recibí ayuda de un héroe ciudadano, ¿sabes?

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza, interrogante, todavía frente a ella, únicamente sujeto de su largo bastón.

—¿Quién?

—El doctor —responde ella, con una simpleza que le hace soltar una carcajada cortita. Al notar que Chat Noir no reaccionaba ante su broma, se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, sonaba más divertido en mi mente.

—¿Enferma?

Ella asintió.

—¿Cólicos?

—No, fue un resfriado. Tuve fiebre.

—Así que eres humana, ¿eh? —se burla él. Ella le da un golpecito en el hombro.

Los cabos se estaban uniendo rápidamente, Chat procuró mantenerse impasible pese al palpitar impetuoso de su corazón contra su pecho, al comprender la explicación de por qué Bridgette no había ido a la escuela. Él también se había resfriado por la pelea bajo la lluvia contra el gorila idiota. El gélido viento los rodeó, dando aviso de las ventiscas que se avecinabanen pleno invierno.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —ofreció ella, apartándose a un lado. Dio palmaditas en el concreto, invitándolo. Ella sonreía todavía.

Chat Noir quería verla bien a la luz, para comparar los rasgos de Bridgette con los de Ladybug. Sentía que era más prudente hacer aquello que preguntarle de frentón.

Se sentó a su lado, tal y como ella le pidió. Y la luz de la luna se derramó como agua sobre su silueta femenina, delineando sus expresiones, el negro de su cabello y el brillito inocentón de sus ojos.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Ladybug entornó sus ojos, suspirando imperceptiblemente.

—Sí, nada muy grave. Creo que este invierno será muy frío.

Sus hombros se toparon, nadie dijo nada. Ella se distrajo mirando los vehículos pasar por una de las carreteras más lejanas, pequeños puntitos dorados, como luciérnagas, avanzando lentamente debido al tráfico. Al tenerla tan cerca, Chat sintió en su estómago la sensación parecida cuando se descendía por la primera pendiente de una montaña rusa.

—Está todo muy tranquilo, ¿no? —empezó él. Le picaban los dedos y apretó su bastón, ya encogido, entre sus manos.

—Sí —confirma ella, girando el rostro hacia su derecha, sin mirarlo. Ignorando el alboroto interior de su compañero de aventuras—. Las tormentas alejan a las personas de la vida nocturna, es mejor estar en casa.

—¿Con una taza de chocolate caliente? —agrega, Chat Noir, la comisura de sus labios ladeada.

Ella asintió, entretenida. Estas conversaciones se habían convertido en algo común entre ellos durante las guardias, después de que la heroína dejara de celar tanto su espacio personal y decidiera abrirse más con él. Todo se dio con tanta naturalidad, que ambos no se percataron cuando se hacían bromas y jugarretas.

Había cierta gracia absurda en _aquello,_ pensaba Felix, mientras Bridgett se _alejaba_ de él, Ladybug se _acercaba_.

—¿Tienes frío?

La mano enguantada de Chat Noir acarició la mejilla de la muchacha.

—Un poco.

—Estás helada... —había reproche en su voz.

Hacía frío; los trajes ayudaban a soportar las bajas temperaturas, pero la piel descubierta del rostro era la que más sufría. Ladybug tenía las mejillas coloradas o, al menos, eso era lo que podía ver él entre la escasa luz.

Ella se volvió hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos y la luz de la luna iluminó por completo su cara redondita, todavía aniñada e inocentona, para una muchacha de dieciocho años.

 _Sí, era ella. Era Bridgette. No había dudas._

Su sonrisa felina desapareció de repente y la seriedad marcó su expresión. La estudió en silencio, meditabundo, viendo sus ojos.

La intensa mirada de Chat Noir dejó enmudecida a Ladybug. Se encogió, nerviosa, sintiéndose diminuta por aquel escrutinio que le entorpecido el ritmo del corazón.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó, alarmada—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Justo ahora, pensó Chat, estaba comportándose más como Bridgette.

—¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes? —atina a decir él, sorprendido.

—¿A-ah? No entiendo a qué te refieres…

Por pura inercia de emociones, le dio un beso casto en la boca, sin contener el impulso satisfactorio por el descubrimiento. Ella calló de pronto, abriendo sus ojos sin creerse lo que su compañero había hecho. Se miraron cuando Chat Noir se alejó un poco, sus narices se tocaban y ella sentía su cálido aliento sobre sus labios. Temblando, aún nerviosa, se echó hacia atrás, recuperando distancias para aclararse.

Le gustó el beso. Le gustó la sensación de la boca de Chat sobre la suya, tanto, que despertó en ella emociones apremiantes. Él sonreía, lejos de ser burlón o engreído como siempre, ahora su mirada destilaba una ternura que Ladybug rara vez había visto en el héroe. Bajo la mirada, confundida, sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, rápidos e intensos. Suspiró, abrumada.

Probablemente Bridgette, como Ladybug, rechazaría al gatuno héroe inmediatamente, era lo lógico. Él le dio otro beso y se separó, sólo para ver su reacción. Ella estaba muda, la duda removiéndose en su mirada.

Y, en contra de sus especulaciones, esta vez la joven tomó la iniciativa y no él. Ella cerró sus ojos, rodeando el cuello de Chat Noir con sus brazos, entregándose al tercer beso que, de improviso, sería mucho más largo y profundo que los otros. Era como si, después de tanta complicidad compartida, ambos habrían anhelado aquello desde hacía mucho antes, sin atreverse lo suficiente, porque los juegos y las bromas costaba tomarlas en serio.

 _Chat estaba confundido, sorprendido. Y ella también._

Al cabo de un rato, la joven se despidió tímidamente, le hormigueaban los labios y los sentía calientes, le dio un besito antes de irse, cariñosa. Chat no tenía un aspecto mucho mejor que ella, después de los besos, habían sido muchas sorpresas para una sola noche. Le temblaban las manos en donde, segundos antes, apretaban la cintura de la joven al besarla, aquello escapaba de toda coherencia, de todo ensueño, de toda posibilidad lejana o cercana. Todavía allí, sentado en la catedral, enterró la cara en sus manos, tenía un tumulto de ideas en la cabeza que fueron haciéndose densas y enredadas.

Ahora Felix no entendía nada.

Se suponía que Bridgette lo quería, no como Chat Noir, sino como su verdadera identidad. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no lo apartó a las primeras como siempre?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _¡Chan! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAAAAAN!_

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer, seguir, agregar a favoritos y comentar!**

Voy a hacer honesta, me sorprendió la buena recibida, casi me atraganto, en la mañana, al comerme mi frutita de desayuno, al ver semejantes comentarios y lecturas. Joder, cómo me gustaría que tuviera esta buena recibida el nathanette... xD

Pero bueno, he aquí la Parte II. Necesito que me comenten sus conclusiones, para ver si logré mi objetivo. MUAHAHA.

* * *

 _Antes de responder los comentarios, quería compartirles algo:_

Si GUSTAN de las historias como de este tipo, donde el desarrollo de los personajes toma un enfoque más profundo que el romanticismo. Les recomiendo un long-fic que estoy publicando.

Se llama: **Descubriéndonos** **.** Para las amantes de **_Nathanaël_** , él es uno de los protas. Tiene de todo un poquis.

 _ **¡Están invitadas a leer!**_

 _ **Y decirme, por supuesto, si les gusta cómo va la historia**_ **.**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **Rvmasha:** ¡Gracias, belleza, por ser la primera lectora! La verdad es que nunca he actualizado algo tan rápido, siempre espero mínimo una semana. Asi que esto, no sé si considerarlo tan rápido como el viento xD Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Abrazos~

 **MajoPatashify:** ¡Hola, guapa! ¡Yo también me re encanta esta ship! Espero que te haya gustado esta parte II, que, ojalá, hayas quedado de cabeza XD. Pobre Felix, más confundido no puede estar. Abasho y besote~

 **OhHollyHolly:** ¡Holis! Ay, *se pone full colorada* G-gracias linda, no sé por qué, pero me pongo toda sonrojada cuando hablan de mi narración jaja. Muchas gracias, en serio. Espero que la narración te haya sido amena durante esta segunda parte. Abashos ;U;

 **Angel-Utau:** Awww, *la apachurra bien hard* No sabes lo feliz que me siento al ponerte histérica xD JAJAJA Ay, ese fue la intención. Voy a ser honesta, me hubiese gustado hacer una batalla más épica, porque, (quizá pienses igual que yo), el 2D lo permite. El PV, la idea original, era un poco más oscura en cuanto a los enfrentamientos y también más seria. Incluso, si se equivocaban, Bridgett o Felix podían salir lastimados severamente. Los trajes le daban la facultad de ser físicamente más capacitados, no tanto como en la 3D que te dan poderes mágicos tipo rositas XD

¡Por la papaya! *apachurra aún más fuerte y la zarandea, histérica* ¡YO AMODORO A NATHANAËL. Se me sale todo lo fangirl con él, es que es un besho, peshosho y hermosho chiquillo tímido con ojos tan lindos. ¿Turquesa? ¿Quién no se enamoraría con ojos de color turquesa profundo?

Yo también esperaba la serie 2D. AY, me halagas ;A; A todo esto, quise subirlo hoy el capi, para que la mayoría pudiera leerlo cómodamente, no entre semana (también por ti ;U;). Un beso y un abrazo~

 **Sonrais777:** ¡Holis! Gracias por leer y comentar nwn Espero que te haya gustado esta parte también, va con todo mi love~

 **Mysticsublimeperson:** Ay *se pone full roja*. ME dejaste colorada con tu rv xD En serio. Gracias, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Ojalá esta partecita, más larguita, te haya cautivado también 7u7 Se vienen más momentos ¡apremiantes!

 **Marhaya:** *se acerca bien sensualona y la apachurra* ¡Menos mal, esperaba tu opinión! Me alegro que te haya gustado el regalo, bonita (me dejaré de coqueteos xd). Me dolió tu clilché ;A; Pero bua, tienes razón. Espero que con este me haya enmendado un poco y alejado de la zona trillada. En caso que no, me dices, estoy al alcance de un mensaje~

Sorry, es que tenía que darle la sorpresa a Felix, jaja. Él es muy serio, preveé todo, tenía que ponerlo en una situación que escapara de su zona cómoda. Si notaste diferente al rubio, ¡tienes que decirme! Hay que entregar bien los regalos, pues.

Obviamente Felix es el hushbando de los hushbandos, por favor, tienes que mirar esos ojazos que tiene, grisáceos. ¡Uf! Jajaja.

 **Guest:** ¡Holis, gracias por leer! Perdona, no alcancé xD Es que tenía que dejar unos días correr por lo menos. Pero la espera terminó😀 Por cierto, en caso que comentes, podrías dejar tu nombrecito, para llamarte de esa manera, que siento que Guest es muy frío :C Abrazos!

 **Minea:** ¡buenas! Gracias, gracias pro comentar linda. Se agradece desde el corazón. La verdad es que no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, es un pj complejo, porque tiene problemas. Un pj sin problemas no es un pj, en mi opinión, es solo una cara plana. En cuanto a lo pasional, también, me lo imagino así cuando ya se adentra en algo o conociendo a alguien (que puede ser Bridgette aksjalksjal)

.

¡Muchas gracias por sus bellas palabras, en serio! Me hicieron la semana xD

¡Nos vemos, en una semana más!


	3. Parte III

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **"Abrumadora coincidencia"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No estaba de humor. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, tiró el balón tan fuerte hacia la espalda de uno de sus compañeros de clase que, el sonido sordo de la pelota por el impacto, fue reemplazado por un quejido chillón.

—¡Ay, qué delicado eres, cabrón! —reclamó Mercury, sobándose.

—¡Quemado! Estás fuera —la voz del maestro de gimnasia resonó poderosa y entusiasmada por la cancha—. Eh, Felix, ¿estás de buen humor? Tus tiros son un coñazo.

El rubio sonrió con cierta arrogancia, acariciando el puente de su nariz, cabreado. No, no estaba de buen humor, estaba furioso. Miró hacia el equipo contrario, entre el tumulto se encontraba la causa de sus dolores de cabeza, insomnio, distraje y malas pasadas: _Bridgette._

Ahora todo parecía ser tan claro como el agua, que Felix se supo idiota por estar, más de dos años, obsesionado por saber la identidad de Ladybug y no darse cuenta de las evidencias tan notorias. Bridgette estaba, a diferencia de sus amigas y compañeras de clase, bastante atenta en el juego, sus movimientos eran gráciles y expertos para tratarse de una simple chica citadina que, entre sus panoramas, no estaba más que hablar del chico que le gusta. Él no pudo golpearla ni una vez durante el juego.

Saltaba a leguas que era portadora de un kwami, que era Ladybug. Tantas coincidencias obvias ahogaban al joven.

Felix recuperó la pelota. Era el líder del equipo y, frente suyo, se encontraban los _peones_ del bando contrario. Sonrió con malicia, tenía que vengarse de Bridgette por todo lo que estaba provocando en él. Estaba jodiéndole en los más hondo y ella ni se percataba de eso.

Puso una mano en su cadera, levantando la pelota sobre su mano varias veces, pensativo, debatiendo internamente si quemarla o no. Su equipo estaba esperando del otro lado, expectante de que el _rey_ comenzara. Finalmente, optó por tirar el balón a un punto incierto, lejos de Bridgette.

Esto parecía un juicio. Él tenía todas las piezas y estaba ganando.

Felix dio un paso atrás, se impulsó dando un pequeño salto y lanzó la pelota a todo vigor. Las mujeres corrieron hacia los extremos del área, chillando asustadas, ocultándose detrás de los hombres. Nadie pareció a arriesgarse a atraparla, los tiros de Felix eran veloces y dolorosos, nadie quería dedos rotos o caras hinchadas.

Pero alguien tuvo la osadía de terminar con la tiranía del _rey_ cruel.

Bridgette atrapó la pelota contra su pecho, bajando la cabeza y aferrándose al balón. La conmoción fue evidente, sin perder el tiempo, la joven giró su cuerpo, haciendo la misma técnica que Felix, se impulsó y lanzó el balón velozmente hacia el mejor jugador del bando contrario.

Quemado.

—¡Ea! ¡Esto está ardiendo! —exclamó, el profesor. Felix le fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Increíble, Bridgette! ¡Claude, estás fuera!

El chico sonrió, aceptando su derrota. Tomó el balón y se encaminó hacia el rey, situándose a su lado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Lo siento, me pilló desprevenido, no sabía que Bridgette tuviera tanta velocidad y fuerza. Me dejó impresionado.

Usualmente, la joven siempre estaba distraída mirando a Felix hacer deportes, como una chiquilla enamorada. Ahora no ocurría eso.

Felix soltó un bufido, hastiado. Miró a la joven que se encontraba sonrojada al recibir cumplidos por su increíble hazaña. Notó el detalle; la manera en cómo se ruborizaba Bridgette ahora era similar a cuando la besaba, por las noches de guardia. Se llevó una mano a la cara, colorado, sin creerse que, desde la primera vez que la besó, le sucedieron muchos besos más.

 _Demonios, no se podía sacar las imágenes de la cabeza._

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, Claude—. Felix, tienes la cara roja.

—No pasa nada —cortó, él—. Lanza la pelota de una buena vez. No quiero perder.

 **.**

Felix no encontraba un motivo por el cual, aún, Bridgette no le entregase su abrigo. Pronto se cumplirían dos semanas desde aquel día, en que, todo comenzó. La confusión no se había ido, menos las dudas y el ansia de respuestas.

Se encontraban en los pasillos, pero ella sólo le saludaba, ya no hablaban en el salón de clases, ni en la biblioteca como antes. Felix ya no podía soportar la incertidumbre, necesitaba entender los motivos infantiles de la joven por evitarlo y distanciarse. No se tenía que ser un genio para saber que ahora ya no lo estimaba como tiempo atrás y que, quizás, ahora, para ella, su presencia se reducía a ser un simple compañero de clase.

A Felix le molestaba entender, todavía, por qué le venía _esa_ desazón en el pecho cuando era consciente de ello. Había sacado sus propias conclusiones al respecto y se sentía culpable; no podía rehuir entre sus pensamientos, que estaba indirectamente contribuyendo a que Bridgette se alejara de él. _De su verdadera identidad._ Era su culpa después de todo. Estaba metiendo la pata en sus dos personalidades, siendo ciudadano y siendo héroe de París.

Había sido egoísta de su parte...

Se había lamentado esa noche de haber besado a la muchacha, más por impulso, que por cualquier otra cosa. Hablar de cursilerías de un enamoramiento era pronto, aún, para Felix. Sí se preocupaba por ella, pero no podía concebir a Bridgette con otros ojos, que estaban más llenos de admiración que de romanticismo.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué seguía, cada noche, bebiendo de su boca?

Y todo parecía ser más confuso todavía, cuando ella buscaba la iniciativa y él respondía a sus muestras de afecto con una naturalidad que, siendo Felix, jamás podría efectuar. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo. Cada velada de guardia terminaba con un beso, un suspiro apenas reprimido, un abrazo y el _hasta pronto_ que sonaba, tanto en Bridgette como en Ladybug, de la misma forma; calmo, dulce y afectuoso _. Extrañaba esa manera en la que le hablaba_.

Pero ahora, esa forma tan cariñosa, que sonaba entrañable para sus oídos, iba a dirigida no a su verdadera identidad...

¿Estaba haciendo mal en engañarse a sí mismo y a ella también?

Felix miró sus cuadernos, que sólo ocupaban espacio en la mesa, repasar sus materias se había convertido en toda una odisea. Intentó concentrarse, pero los pensamientos iban y venían, insistentes, para quedarse. Sin soportarlo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se despeinó, frustrado. Intentando despejar su mente. Su melena quedó completamente desordenada y suspiró. Levantó la mirada y descubrió a Bridgette, observándolo con ojos bien abiertos y los labios separados. Ella estaba sentada frente a él, en las mesas individuales de la biblioteca.

Intercambiaron miradas, pero no se dijeron nada.

Bridgette parpadeó, bajando la cabeza, sorprendida, continuando con lo suyo. Nunca había visto a Felix actuar de aquella manera.

Bridgette escribía y escribía en sus cuadernos.

El chico resopló, entornando sus ojos, esperaba una palabra por lo menos.

Tocaron el timbre, ambos salieron al mismo tiempo y se cruzaron en la salida de la biblioteca. El hablarse fue algo casi obligatorio. Ella no pudo contener la risa al verlo greñudo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, de pura curiosidad. Felix alzó las cejas con cierto ademán sugestivo.

—Nada, ¿por qué? —detuvo su andar. Pensó si decirle que le devolviera el abrigo.

—Estás despeinado, ¿no puedes estudiar? Parecías distraído.

Felix sonrió con gesto molesto, al parecer, era evidente que ya le costaba concentrarse en sus estudios.

—Recordé algo —respondió, simplemente, reacio. Bridgette lo incitaba a que la ambivalencia dominara sus acciones y pensamientos. Se formaba un enredo en sí mismo bastante difícil de contener. Todo últimamente estaba patas arriba en el interior de Felix debido a aquella chiquilla.

Ella lo miró, pensativa. La sonrisa en su rostro se borró lentamente al reparar _algo en él_.

—Cuando te veo con el cabelló así...te pareces a...

 _...Chat..._

Felix alzó sus cejas rubias, esperando la frase completa.

Ella interrumpió sus palabras, abrió un poco sus párpados y negó efusivamente con la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar algo de su mentecilla—. N-nos vemos, tengo que irme.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó veloz por el pasillo, sus zapatos resonando por la cerámica. Felix la vio irse, arrugando su frente sin entender. Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, intentando ordenar su melena. Él era un estudiante prodigio, no podía dar esa imagen a los maestros que siempre lo elogiaban por su seriedad y compromiso.

Plagg asomó la cabeza en uno de los compartimentos del maletín.

—Oye, la hora de almuerzo ya pasó, ¿cuándo me invitas el pan crujiente con queso?

Felix gruñó.

—Ahora, necesito respirar un poco.

—Pareces un púber, Felix, ¿qué te pasa?

 _¿Por qué carajo todo el mundo le preguntaba, qué le pasaba?_

El chico ni siquiera quiso repetirle que no saliera de su maletín. Ya estaba cansado de reiterar las cosas.

—Nada.

—¿Es por tu _acosadora?_ ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que te gusta y la extrañas?

Él rodó los ojos. Subestimar a Plagg era lo único que no se debía hacer.

—No. Te equivocas, no quiero a la loca.

—Estás así por ella, ¿qué otra explicación darías? —puntualiza el kwami, certero como una flecha dando en el blanco.

Plagg se puso frente a sus narices, con semblante burlón y sabiondo. Felix paró en sus pasos, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos, no le gustaba ser leído como un libro abierto.

—¿Eres consejero amoroso, ahora?

—Tengo milenios de existencia, niño, no subestimes a un kwami que fue inicialmente creado en base a sentimientos tan fuertes como el amor. Comprendo muchas cosas que tú no.

Felix calló de pronto, sin palabras con las cuales defenderse.

—Vamos por los panes —atinó a decir, Plagg se estaba volviendo afiladísimo en los últimos días.

Todo esto estaba volviéndose pesado. Fueron a la panadería más cercana a comprar los panes que Plagg tanto insistía en comer. Cuando caminaba por las calles, de vuelta a casa, Felix leyó el recibo de su compra, mientras comía un trozo de pan baguette que su familia pidió para la cena, se atragantó con el pan al leer el apellido del dueño, que no era, nada más ni nada menos, que el de Bridgette.

Se dio la vuelta, mirando, la gente salía de la tienda con enormes bolsas de papel llenas de pan caliente.

Fue, sin querer, a la casa de Bridgette. Tragó duro, se preguntó si ella lo habría visto ahí, entremedio de los demás clientes, comprando.

—¡Qué rico está esto! — la voz de Plagg se escuchó amortiguada desde su bolso.

Felix siguió su camino, con matices de Bridgette en su mente.

Sacó otro pedazo de pan con sus dientes, pensativo, pronto sería de noche y podría ver a la muchacha, lamentablemente, usando un disfraz.

 **.**

Sintió su llegada antes del beso en la mejilla; tanto tiempo trabajando como equipo había afilado sus sentidos para prever sus movimientos y sus palabras. Por dos años llegó a conocerla más que nadie y, a la vez, no. Ahora, no obstante, ya había descubierto el rostro que se hallaba tras el antifaz, el nombre de la muchacha y su vida. Felix nunca pensó que, sabiendo su verdadera identidad, le costaría tanto dárselo a saber.

Mientras caminaba hacia el otro punto de guardia, en el norte de la ciudad, supo la razón de mantener aún en secretismo sus identidades.

—Hola —murmuró Chat, viéndola situarse frente a él.

No quería alejarla, herir los sentimientos de una mujer, que comienzan a crecer desinteresadamente con el mayor ardor, era caer de lo más bajo. _Era ser mal hombre._

Ella sonrió, la comisura de sus labios granate se hundió en la mejilla lechosa. Él siguió el fino movimiento desde su altura. Bridgette era bajita, pequeñita y rellenita. Puso sus manos en los brazos delgados de la joven, sobándolos, como si quisiera brindarle algo de calor para protegerla del gélido invierno.

—Llegas tarde, ¿eh? —dice él, burlón—. Cuando decidimos hacer guardia nocturna me pediste puntualidad.

Ladybug, _no, Bridgette_ sonrió. Felix ya no la llamaría más por Ladybug, ese era un seudónimo, algo impuesto, un alias que no estaba ligado a su esencia.

—Tuve dilemas para llegar, lo siento —enseñó sus dientes, en una sonrisa inocentona—. Un ancianito iba de compras y se le rompió la bolsa.

Lo demás era predecible.

—Eres una buena chica —Chat le dio palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza— _Pam, pam._ Bien hecho, pequeña.

—No me llames pequeña —gruñó ella, frunciendo sus cejas.

Le estaba siguiendo el juego.

Recorrieron la ciudad a paso lento, ayudaron a unas muchachas que estaban teniendo problemas con unos enormes sujetos que estaban molestándolas con improperios, invitando copas y una noche de diversión. Bridgette no aguantó más las palabras descaradas de los hombres y le asestó a cada uno un puñetazo en la mandíbula, de la pura rabia, tumbándolos al suelo. Chat, que ayudaba a las señoritas a ponerse pie, dado que habían forcejeado con los acosadores para librarse, abrió los ojos como platos, perplejo por el actuar de la heroína.

Sí, Bridgette era así. Pequeña y agresiva.

Estuvieron hasta tarde, esperando el akuma nocturno que nunca llegó. Cuando las horas de guardia se habían cumplido, ambos, él y ella, se dijeron todo con una simple mirada. Felix se estaba acostumbrando, cada noche, a irse con la sensación de los labios de Bridgette en su boca; hormigueando por horas, tibio y suave. Ella se fundió en el poderoso abrazo que la rodeó afectuosamente, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Chat la hacía sentir bonita a sus ojos, delicada, deseable... Todo lo que ella quiso ser para Felix, por tanto tiempo, en vano. Suspiró como enamorada cuando se separaron, el joven rubio le acarició la mejilla derecha con el pulgar, pensativo. Le dio un besito en la boca y sonrió. Ella sentía hinchado el corazón, las mariposas rozando con sus alas luminosas, los bordes de su caja de juguetes que latía frenéticamente para perderse en un mar de sentimientos abrumadores.

Sabía que, siguiendo aquel camino, pronto terminaría enamorada de su compañero de aventuras heroicas.

Cuando la vio irse, Felix deshizo su transformación, más callado de lo normal. Ya entendía por qué le costaba decirle la verdad. El día en que Bridgette supiese que Chat Noir era él en realidad, nunca más querría verlo a la cara. Creería que estuvo jugando con ella todo el tiempo, burlándose de sus sentimientos, sin tomarles el peso. Él no tuvo aquella intención en ningún momento, no quería decepcionarla, tampoco herirla o hacerla llorar.

Bridgette era una delicada flor de loto, que no merecía tratos duros ni palabras crueles; algo que él, desde que la conoció en la escuela, siempre estuvo dándole. La había tratado mal durante tanto tiempo, que Bridgette ya no soportó más y decidió distanciarse.

Él ser arrepentía cada día, cada noche de eso, cuando el descanso sobrevenía a su mente y cuerpo, cuando el silencio lo rodeaba, casi impetuoso sobre sus oídos, para recordarle sus errores.

Y ahora que sabía que Ladybug era ella, descubrió los sentimientos escondidos, que de pronto, desbordaron en sus pensamientos intensamente. Él no la besaba por ser la heroína de París, sino por ser Bridgette, risueña, alegre, fuerte y amorosa.

—¿No sabes qué hacer? —pregunta, Plagg, adivinando.

Felix apoyó su espalda en una pared, la sombra le daba de lleno a su silueta, oculto tras un edificio de correspondencia.

—No...

—Dile la verdad.

—Me odiará —sonrió él, amargamente.

—Arriesgas mucho, pero creo que, si eres honesto, quizás todo se solucione.

El joven levantó la cabeza.

—Tu actuar últimamente me está asustando —rió entre dientes, sin gracia—. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa?

—¿Quién? —se hace el desentendido.

—Bridgette —contesta, Felix, ceñudo.

Plagg le dio un mirada aburrida, acarició sus orejas, hambriento, su acostumbrado semblante burlón y desinteresado quitó la carga necesaria a sus palabras.

—Jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer es ser mal hombre —respondió.

Felix calló, cruzado de brazos, no supo qué responder.

— _Touché._

Felix decidió caminar por las calles solitarias y oscuras, pese a las horas de la noche. Sentía que el gélido aire podría despejar su mente. Llegó tarde a casa, pero nadie lo esperaba.

No halló durante la caminata esa lucidez ansiada.

 **.**

—¿No crees que es genial? —La voz de Ladybug, _no, Bridgette_ atrajo su atención. Chat Noir estaba sentado en el borde de la parte alta del Arco del Triunfo, tan quieto como una estatua, cabizbajo. La luz de los faroles delineaba su perfil con cierta elegancia que a Ladybug se le hacía tan atractiva.

Por esas horas, ya no había gente circulando por las calles. Todo el mundo se resguardaba dentro del calor de sus moradas, los únicos que se asomaban al exterior, entre gritos y palabras incoherentes, eran los ebrios enloquecidos con sus dilemas personales.

París desprendía melancolía por las noches, con sus luces ocres y el paisaje distante.

—¿Qué pasa? —vuelve a decir ella, ladeando su cabeza, intrigada.

El heroico muchacho había estado muy callado en la semana, siempre perdido, contemplando el paisaje parisino. Como si buscase algo en la espesura de la niebla.

No obtuvo respuesta, la joven se deslizó hacia él, sentándose a su lado. Rodeó su brazo derecho con los suyos propios, dándole calor desde su pecho.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre _algo en especial?_

Él la observó, curvando ligeramente su boca al tenerla tan cerca, en una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser completamente alegre.

—No hay nada, en serio —sonrió. Ella no le creyó.

Bridgette no entendía por qué las sonrisas de Chat le sabían tan conocidas, fascinantes y escondidas. Desde que se besaron, los gestos de Chat Noir despertaron en ella un interés profundo y creciente.

Había significado en todos sus _simples y complejos_ movimientos.

—Tienes cara de estar preocupado...

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso si uso el antifaz? —interrumpe él, socarrón.

Ella hizo una _oh_ con sus labios granates. _Buen punto._ Se apegó más él, preocupada, queriendo susurrarle algo en el oído.

—Te conozco —atina a decir—. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no? El rostro no sólo te dice cómo alguien se siente, también lo dice el cuerpo, ¿sabes?

Chat alzó una ceja, un pensamiento morboso apoderándose de su cabeza.

—¿Me observas con tanta atención? Me sorprendes...

La joven sintió sus orejas arder, apretó sus dientes y se soltó de él.

—¿Siempre tienes que buscarle lo mórbido a todo? —exclamó, avergonzada, cubriendo su cara enrojecida.

Él rió, simple, las preocupaciones eran mayores...

…Bridgette hacía, irónicamente hablando, olvidarlas. _Ella era la causa de todas sus inquietudes._

Él retiró sus manos para contemplarla.

—Me gusta cuando te ves así, ¿sabes?

Ahí venía de nuevo...

La muchacha no entendía el efecto abrumador que provocaba él en ella, bastaba una simple mirada seria, y ya era un manojo de sensaciones contradictorias. Chat trasmitía mucho a través de sus ojos.

Le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz, sonriendo, burlón. Ladybug bajó la mirada, tímidamente, reteniendo un suspiro de enamorada.

—Ya... en serio, quiero saber...

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta él.

—… ¿Qué te sucede? —insiste ella, con un tono de voz cariñoso, que solo Bridgette usaba—. No estás siendo como de costumbre —humedeció sus labios, ansiosa.

Felix, bajo en antifaz de Chat, la observó en silencio; no podía evitar, mientras estaba con ella en las noches de guardia, escuchar una y otra vez, en los espacios de su mente, las palabras de Plagg.

 _«_ _Jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer es ser mal hombre_ _»_

—Estuve pensando...

Chat miró las palmas de sus manos enguantadas, buscando las palabras, las garras sobresaliendo de la yema de sus dedos casi de manera descomunal. El material del traje relucía como ónice bajo la luz nocturna y artificial.

—Qué pasaría si... —se detuvo, las palabras apresuradas por salir, Chat se quedó mirando los edificios desde la lejanía, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella se inclinó hacia él, tanto, que sus rostros estaban a un palmo—. ¿Qué harías si te dijera quién soy, Bridgette?

Habla sin pensar.

Siente el cuerpo de ella tensarse, su rostro agravándose, pálido como la nieve. Recuperó la distancia, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Recién Chat se percata de su _descuido..._

—M-me llamaste Bridgette... —dice ella, con un hilo de voz, mirándolo a los ojos, confundida—. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Ladybug, _no, Bridgette_ se pone de pie, Chat la imita, en silencio. No había que alterarse, con el rostro sereno, tanto o más como solía Felix demostrarse a los demás, la observó.

—Sé todo de ti —murmura, tranquilo—. Como que te gusta diseñar, te quemas la lengua siempre al beber té, eres conversadora y hartas a cualquiera con tus preguntas, te gustan las películas rosas y los finales empalagosos en ellas. Me seguías a todas partes..., sé que fingías leer libros en la biblioteca para hablar conmigo. Te quedabas dormida a menudo, también. Y sé que, en la última tormenta, despertaste en la biblioteca con mi abrigo encima de tus hombros...

Las palabras truenan en los oídos de ella, fluían como caricia amarga y dolorosa. Ella aprieta sus párpados y, con movimientos rápidos y fugaces, se marcha de allí.

Felix no la sigue, sabía que era mejor dejarla sola.

—Plagg, fuera.

El kwami interrumpe la transformación en seguida, mareado y hambriento, el vórtice siempre lo dejaba con el estómago revuelto.

—¿Eres un tonto? ¿Detener la transformación en un lugar como este? —dice, Plagg, como si nada—. ¿Cómo crees que bajarás de aquí, Felix?

El joven baja los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, mirando el lugar en donde Bridgette desapareció.

—¿Es normal meter la pata en dos identidades?

Plagg consigue entender la frase antes de oír el silencio de su dueño.

—¿Le dijiste la verdad?

El joven rubio asintió, desganado y serio.

Plagg resopló, sin interés.

—Supongo que, para ti, sí. ¿Cómo bajarás? Quiero llegar luego a la despensa. Tengo hambre...

Felix se volvió a sentar, la noche sería larga para ambos, fría y solitaria.

.

No vio a la muchacha durante las guardias que le siguieron después de aquella revelación. Felix esperó pacientemente el termino del fin de semana para verla en la escuela. Sin embargo, aunque sus ansias por explicarle eran mayores y llegó a imaginar que Bridgette quisiera escucharlo, ella lo evitó.

Pasaron los días, ella desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Sólo hacía acto de presencia segundos antes de que comenzara la clase de cada bloque. Felix despertaba todas las mañanas con el regusto amargo en su boca, recordándole, insistente, de la situación.

Felix no entendía por qué le afectaba tanto la distancia. La angustia insufrible, acompañada del punzante malestar en el pecho, mientras veía Bridgette caminar por los pasillos, cambiar el rumbo de sus pasos, lejos de él...

Su pequeña silueta fundiéndose entre la gente, apresurada, para evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Enfrentarse a él era doloroso y Bridgette sentía, impetuosamente en su sistema, la ambivalencia de todas sus emociones agolparse contra las paredes de su corazón. Ver a Felix, tan impasible como siempre, leyendo libros sentado en las bancas del instituto, respondiendo en clases, sonriendo a medias por algunas bromas...

Ella sentía, cada vez que lo miraba, hinchado el corazón de dolor.

 **.**

Llovía a cántaros, afuera, el viento rugía como un animal hambriento y el aguacero se deslizaba abundante por las ventanas del pasillo del instituto. Felix iba caminando por el pasillo, cargando su bolso con el uniforme de deportes sudado y sucio. Todavía llevaba el cabello húmedo por la ducha y el calor en la piel por el ejercicio.

Iba solo; giró hacia la izquierda, entrando por una puerta abierta, en busca de sus cosas antes de irse a la biblioteca, como de costumbre, a estudiar. Cuando ingresó al salón de clase, se detuvo en dintel de la puerta, _al verla._

Bridgette estaba de espaldas a él, en las mesas del fondo, colocando con cuidado un abrigo de color carbón sobre un pupitre. Felix reconoció enseguida la prenda, era la suya. Se escuchó con más intensidad el repiquetear de la lluvia contras las ventanas.

Cuando ella se volvió, sus miradas se encontraron abruptamente, hasta dejarlos a ambos casi sin aliento. Nadie dijo nada.

Ella bajó la mirada, avanzando en sus pasos. Felix no salió de su sitio, necesitaba hablarle, _algo_ , por muy simple que fuese. Y, sin embargo:

—Te veré en la noche —la voz de Bridgette suena delicada en sus oídos, echaba de menos su voz. Felix aprieta un poco sus labios.

—Bridgette, yo...

—No digas nada —pidió ella, con tranquilidad—. Nos vemos...

Pasó a su lado y se fue.

Felix no supo cómo interpretar su actitud, algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

 **.**

Cuando la noche se cernió sobre la ciudad, la lluvia había menguado, apenas una fina cortina de agua descendía humedeciendo el asfalto y los tejados. Chat suspiró, el vaho de su aliento ascendiendo lentamente como una nube en espiral. Sentía el pecho oprimido, la garganta apretada, atorándose las palabras ahí.

Llevaba una hora esperando la llegada de la mujer y no aparecía, la incertidumbre ya no podía soportarla más. Buscó su figura por la ciudad, desde la altura de la catedral, ansioso. Pero ni rastro de ella se dejaba entrever entre la oscuridad y la niebla. Ya sin esperanzas, se sentó junto a uno de los pilares, sus piernas colgaban en el aire.

Se preguntaba qué le diría ella, después de su explicación, no quería hacerla llorar. Había buscado, durante todos aquellos días en los que ella lo evitó, las palabras indicadas, que no fuesen duras e hirientes. Todo parecía atorarse en su garganta, ante el deseo impetuoso de decirle la verdad...

Percibió su presencia antes de su llegada, tantos años juntos, había hecho que los sentidos de Chat se volviesen más afilados y atentos _para ella.._.

Y cuando giró ligeramente el rostro, hacia su derecha, sintió un tibio beso en su boca.

—Te perdono —escuchó, el aliento cálido de ella, acariciando su rostro. Bridgette estaba de cuclillas junto a él, sin el antifaz ocultando el perfil. Felix abrió ligeramente sus ojos, la rodeó con sus brazos en la cintura y hundió el rostro en su vientre.

—Lo siento, Bridgette... —un quejido angustioso escapando de su garganta.

Ella hundió los dedos en su melena húmeda por la llovizna, acariciándolo afectuosamente, intentando calmar el corazón inquieto del joven, quizás herido, después de tantos días de ignorarlo y no poder conversar sobre los hechos. Felix no demostraba sus emociones a nadie y ella sabía que reprimir emociones no era saludable.

Pero necesitaba pensar... Sintió pena por él.

—No te preocupes... —sonrió ella, con tristeza.

—No quise jugar contigo —murmuró él—. Nunca quise jugar contigo. _Jamás._

—¿Supiste cuando se cayó la credencial?

Felix asintió.

Ella rió ligeramente, su risa llenó los oídos del muchacho como una caricia. Hundió el rostro más en ella, sentía que el calor que emitía su cuerpo lo reconfortaba, como si la distancia creciente que anidó entre ellos, ya se habría marchado muy lejos para no volver.

Tantos años juntos... los había hecho _madurar_. Bridgette ya no era una niña, montar un drama ante lo evidente, era improductivo.

Ella conocía a Felix tanto o más que a ella misma; sus intenciones nunca fueron malas. Había notado que se comportaba extraño hacía semanas, siendo él mismo como en su identidad de héroe.

Se quedaron un rato así, la sombra de la catedral ocultándolos de los ojos curiosos de los edificios más altos. Bridgette no detuvo sus caricias en ningún momento, protegidos de la llovizna, el cabello de Chat no tardó en secarse, fue peinando la melena rubia, acomodándola tras las orejas, hasta quedar perfectamente peinada. Cuando Felix se reincorporó, ya no tenía el antifaz puesto, la imagen de Chat, aunque tuviese aún el traje puesto, se había ido.

—Quise decírtelo antes, pero...

—¿Tuviste miedo? —sonrió, comprensiva, Bridgette—. ¿No querías romper las ilusiones de una niña?

Él frunció el ceño, rotundo en negación.

—No pienso así de ti, Bridgette.

Ella sonrió apenas, desvió la mirada hacia la ciudad moteada de luces anaranjadas, abrazando sus piernas. Apoyó su mejilla en una de sus rodillas, sin contener la tristeza, queriendo ocultarse de él. Se había decidido mostrarse fuerte y directa, pero recordar los tratos de Felix, meses atrás, le hacían recordar lo humillada que se sintió.

—Lo pensabas, _antes..._

Felix la miró atentamente.

—Lo siento...

—Ya lo dijiste... —interrumpe, ella, pero él no la escuchó.

—… Tengo que decirte la verdad. Al principio, siendo Chat, no me acerqué a ti con buenas intenciones. Quería tu _miraculous_ —admitió él, mirando hacia el frente, Bridgette se llevó una mano al lóbulo de su oreja sin querer—. Tranquila, ya no deseo eso. Con el tiempo me dí cuenta que no valía la pena hacerlo, mis propias acciones estaban provocando que tuviera esos episodios de _mala suerte_ , robando no era la solución. Cuando comprendí aquello, ya había herido a una chica que tenía sentimientos honestos hacia mí...

El rubio la observó, el arrepentimiento removiéndose en el brillo tenue de sus ojos grisáceos. En busca de un gesto por parte de ella, que le demostrase algo. Ver a Bridgette sin mostrar algún indicio de afectarse por sus palabras lo estaba preocupando.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro quejoso y las lágrimas se aglomeraron en los bordes de sus ojos, apresuradas por salir, recordando _esas duras palabras._

—Lamento lo que te dije _esa vez,_ no fue lo correcto. Te quiero, Bridgette, tal como eres. Torpe, habladora, pequeña y agresiva...

La joven se deshizo en llantos, escuchando sus palabras, y se dejó acunar entre los brazos del muchacho. Felix fue interrumpiendo el recorrido salado de sus lágrimas con besos, acariciando su mejilla, besando su boca dulcemente, entregando todo de él.

De pronto la noche dejó de ser fría. Todo era más ameno con la presencia del otro. Bridgette sentía que, sin importar lo que sucediera, su corazón siempre iba a terminar atado al del mismo hombre. Felix era la calidez ansiada en veladas de invierno, había cautivado su alma sin detenimientos ni reparos. Antes de despedirse y volver a sus respectivos hogares, le susurró en el oído cuánto lo quería. Lo besó una última vez, con el mayor ardor, sintiendo sus labios tibios.

Se marcharon ambos por distintos caminos, con el corazón inquieto por el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **Reviews:**

 **MajoPatashify:** ¡Hola, linda! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;u; Me alegro de que hayas quedado de cabeza XD No sé si logré el mismo sentimiento en esta parte III. Que fue, sencillamente, demasiado dificil, porque escribía algo y me daba cuenta que no respetaba la personalidad de los personajes, lo borraba y volvía a escribir. Horrible. Oh, entiendo, yo soy una loca enamorada del Nathanette, es la OTP XD

 **Guest:** Holiiis. Gracias por leer y comentar, en serio, se agradece ;-; No sé por qué, pero me reí cuando me imagine aventarte a la cama a leer XD Hago lo mismo con un fic que me tiene loca, jaja, bueno, entiendo el sentimiento. Y me hace sentir muy feliz x3 Por cierto, sí, pienso igual, me encantan los personajes complejos. Son una minita de oro. Sinceramente ambas versiones de la serie se basan en ideas que, en los noventas, fueron muy famosas. Como esto de las identidades cambiadas, es cliché. Pero siempre he dicho que puedes hacer de un cliché, algo muy propio, solo tienes que cuidar las partes. Ay ;A; haces que me sonroje, muchas gracias por tenerme tal alta expectativa xD Espero no te haya defraudado :C

 **Florcita:** HOLIS, te puse florcita, espero que no te moleste jaja xD Aw, GRACIAS por leer, belleza. Espero que te haya gustado esta parte, que sinceramente, la estoy publicando comiendome las uñas.

 **Gabrielyalejandrarengellopez:** Digamos que no fue tan bomba y no se armó la gorda (?) Aquí ya están mayores y llevan muchos años compartiendo en sus dos identidades. Lamento no ponerle el drama, pero, tal y como le expliqué a Majo, me frenaba de muchas escenas por respeto a la perso de los pj. Gracias por leer y comentar, se agradece ;U;

 **Marhaya:** Loco, en serio, te publico esto ya al borde del precipicio, dispuesta a tirarme porque estoy SEGURA de que este desenlace me lo vas a aventar por la cabeza. Gracias por leer, preciosa (ñam ajslak xD), es que tenía que ser impactante el final de la Parte II para que quisieras leer la III jaja. Nos vemos~

 **Mysticsublimeperson:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar uwu, en serio. Me pongo feliz cuando alguien me dice que le gusta mi forma de escribir, antes lo hacía horrible, pero le ponía ganas. Ya con lso dedos sangrando, escribí esto. Espero que te haya gustado, de no ser así, mis disculpas ;A;

 **Milhy Druid:** ¡Holis! Antes que nada, ¡me gustó tu fotito de perfil! Es demasiado cute xD Muchas gracias por leer, bella, me haces enormemente felí uvu No tienes idea de lo aliviada que me sentí cuando te gustó la parte romanticona, me cuesta mucho escribir romance. Irónicamente es de lo que más escribo después de Angst xd

 **Aldanahalan2:** Alohaaaa, ¡gracias por leer! Sí, señores, a mi me encanta Plagg, tenía que darle un papel bien genialoso aquí xD Pero weno, digamos que las cosas se resolvieron de una forma bastante madura. Creo que tantos años juntos, tener 18, hacen la diferencia a cuando tienes apenas 15.

 **Angel-Utau:** Ay ;u; Holis, muchas gracias por comentar, linda, aún con tus deberes ;A; Sabes... con algo de nervios publico esto. Me alivia el hecho que haya podido materializar bien a Felix aquí, es un pj que se sabe muy poco de él, ¡ni siquiera sabemos cómo es su voz! Obviamente no puede ser igual a la de Adrien, porque es un chico más serio, arisco y reservado. Digamos que hubo una mezcla de todo un poco, en cuanto a la revelación de la identidad. Pero, obviamente, más que saber la identidad, lo que realmente importaba de toda la trama, eran las palabras duras que Felix le dijo a Bridgette, que terminaron alejándola de él. Los sentimientos, la culpa, ese era el enfoque principal.

 **VarelaDCampbell:** Uy, ¿tú por aquí? *la apachurra bien fuerte* jslkajslkaj Ay, gracias por leer, Vare, me emocionas ;A; Bucha que eres mona, en serio. No te preocupes, que yo tampoco he hondado mucho en el fandom xD Nunca he leído un feligrette ¡para empezar! Lo único que buscaba, ya tú sabe (?), el _hermoso y dulce nathanette_ *gritos internos* Haces que me sonrojes con tus palabritas. Nos vemos en el lugarcito de siempre *manda corazones*

* * *

Bueno, esto sería todo. _Lamento si la decepción fue mayor que el gusto._ Pero, como decía en los comentarios, no se puede ser dramático ante algo que es evidente. Bridgette tenía sus sospechas y **el enfoque del three-shot, fue siempre, las palabras hirientes de Felix**. A causa de esto, era que le costaba decirle la verdad a Bridgette. Porque se antepuso a que ella lo odiaría. Además, si pensamos, un chico que te trata mal y después te besa, ¿no es eso raro? Pero Felix se equivocó, como cualquier ser humano, la diferencia radica en arrepentirse de los errores.

 **ADEMÁS** , como vemos, Felix le revela a ella que la quería como Bridgette, no como Ladybug. Y ella se olvida del dolor, pues, conoce a Felix, conoce todas sus facetas. Sabe cuando miente. Bridgette es, a diferencia de Marinette, más madura, tiene más agallas en su verdadera identidad.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, en serio, me impresionó la buena recibida.**

Nos vemos~, para algunos en mi nathanette y para otros... bueno, cuando el muso se me aviente encima para escribir algo. **Si desean leer algo de mí, están invitados a mi otro fic del fandom, " _Descubriéndonos." *música de comercial japones*_**

 _¡Bye!_

* * *

PD: Acepto tomatazos, todo lo que se les ocurra, si lo encuentran horrible ;A; _¡Joder, qué nervioooos!_


End file.
